Talk:Rikti Ship Raid
Correcting Inaccuracies I'm seeing some inaccuracies here, but even though I've been through more raids than I can count at this point, I wouldn't consider myself the final authority on them or anything. So, before I go mucking with this article, I'd like to collect any observations the rest of you might have. 1) Bomb Phase: Within some of these vents, clickable bomb glowies exist. To the best of my knowledge, there aren't any vents without glowies. 2) There is a timer that begins counting down when you or anyone on your team plants a bomb. This timer prevents you from planting another bomb for the next 30(?) minutes. Quitting your team does not excuse you from the timer. Joining a raid and being invited to a team after the team has planted a bomb does not prevent you from planting another one. 3) Bomb Phase: Once a bomb is placed on the ship during a raid, the Master At Arms U'Kon Gr'ai will be spawned at the sunken top of the motehrship. Not exactly accurate. I've seen U'Kon spawn with two or three bombs planted, and I've seen raids where four or five bombs were planted and U'Kon never showed. My observation is that it's a combination of bombs and defeated Rikti that bring U'Kon out. Again, this is just a guess based on what I've seen, but I suspect that there's a counter keeping track of how annoying we're being on top of the ship. Bombs probably count for more points than anything else, but defeating Rikti also counts for points. When enough points have been accumulated, U'Kon decides he needs to intervene and spawns to the top of the ship. If that's true, then it should be possible to spawn U'Kon without planting any bombs if there are enough players on top of the ship and they can slaughter the Rikti fast enough. It would probably take more than just the three or four teams we usually get at the raids I've been part of. 4) The End: Teleportation: A certain amount of time has elapsed/a certain number of Pylons respawn I keep intending to time the shield remains down in each raid I'm at, but I always forget. This may be just a matter of perception, but it seems that the better the raid is at plowing through Rikti, the longer the shield stays down. If this is true, then it's possible that the amount of time the shield remains down is a function of the number of Rikti that are taken out during the raid. If I ever remember to time any raids, I might be able to get a rough idea of how this works by tracking the elapsed time against the number of Vanguard Merits I earn in each raid. 5) The End: Teleportation: ''U'Kon Gr'ai is defeated '' Definitely not. I've been on more than one raid where we defeated U'Kon fairly early, took the time to dance around on his corpse, and then just ran circles around the bowl gleefully feeding knuckle sandwiches to any Rikti dumb enough to keep spawning in for quite some time before the shield came back up. --Eabrace 15:39, 25 September 2007 (EDT) :On 4) - Made two runs on the ship tonight. :* First run had three three full teams and a partial fourth. All planted bombs. Not the smoothest, but I've had worse. Didn't get a count on the number of merits I got, but the shields were down for 31 minutes and U'Kon went down. :* Second run had two full teams. Both planted bombs. A little smoother than the first run (ended with half the debt I started with). Only 112 merits, shields down for 28 minutes, U'kon ate it. :So far, the times are pretty close, so lag may be the only difference. Too early to tell. :--Eabrace 00:57, 26 September 2007 (EDT) :One run tonight. Not for lack of effort, but two of three teams planted bombs, 54 merits, only 15 min of shield down time, no U'Kon. :--Eabrace 23:41, 26 September 2007 (EDT) :: I'll have to dig through the patch notes, but defeating Ukon used to cuase the shields to repop. Then the whole timer came into play, bombs add to the timer, as do defeats. On one of the raids I ran we were on the ship for over 40 mins, and I got over 200 merits. Catwhoorg 09:23, 27 September 2007 (EDT) ::: There we go 8/2/07 patch "RIkti War Zone: Planting bombs and defeating the Rikti Master-at-Arms now will increase the amount of time that the mothership’s shields remain deactivated. The defeat of the Master-at-Arms will no longer immediately cause the shields to be restored. " Catwhoorg 09:27, 27 September 2007 (EDT) :::: Ooooh yeah. You know, you'd think after copying all of those patch notes to the wiki that I'd remember that. . . Thanks! --Eabrace 18:18, 27 September 2007 (EDT)